Back to December
by ArtemisDianaApollo
Summary: A short lancitty songfic. It takes place after Mainstream and is about how I think they should have made up, and what I think they were feeling at the time. Rated T because I'm a bit paranoid about what Kitty called Lance in the show.


**Okay,**

* * *

Kitty's POV

_I'm so glad_

_you made time to see me_

Okay, so you didn't, like, really make time to see me, but its hard not to talk when you're lab partners.

_how's life?_

_Tell me how's your family_

_I haven't seen you in a while_

I'm doing my best to break the uncomfortable tension, but its not really, like, working.

That's okay, I can take a hint. Sadly, I turn back to our work.

_You've been good_

_busier than ever_

_small talk_

_work and the weather_

_Your guard is up and I know why_

Then all of a sudden you begin to talk, tentative, as though a bit unsure, but at least its something.

Your guard is up, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out why.

_because the last time_

_you saw me_

_is still burned in the back of your mind_

_you gave me roses_

_and I left them there to die_

Its, like, because of what I said to you. What I called you. You'd, like, been so good to me, and in return I stabbed you in the back.

_so this is me swallowin' my pride_

_standin' in front of you_

_sayin' I'm sorry for that night_

I, like, almost want to apologize for what I called you, but I can't bring myself to do it. My pride is in the way.

_and I go back to December_

_all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothin' but missin' you_

_wishin' that I realized_

_what I had when you were mine_

When we ended it, I thought that it would be easier. I wouldn't have to worry about fighting an enemy I was going out with. Then the X-Men ended up battling the Brotherhood again, and I realized even though we weren't together, I still didn't want to fight him, and hurting him was pretty much out of the question.

_I go back to December_

_turn around and make it all right_

_I go back to December all the time_

In my mind, as I'm going to sleep each night, I go back to that night and instead of leaving with the other X-Men, I pull you aside and apologize for what I said to you. I tell you the truth, that I didn't mean it, that I was just angry that you ruined what the other X-men and I had worked so hard for, and that I love you.

Lance POV

_These days I haven't been sleepin'_

_stayin' up_

_playin' back_

_myself leavin'_

I can't believe that I didn't stop you from leaving and apologize for attacking. Or that I even did that in the first place, knowing how much it meant to you to stay in school.

_when your birthday passed_

_and I didn't call_

I almost called you on your birthday, but then I remembered we weren't speaking anymore and it would be weird to call you for that all of a sudden. Even so, it still hurt to know I couldn't even tell you happy birthday.

_then I think about summer_

_all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughin'_

_from the passenger side_

Last summer was amazing, we were friends, not quite yet something more, though I think we both wanted it. One of my best memories of us was that day we went to the movies. I drove you home after and we joked about what Logan and Scott would say if they saw us together. You were laughing and I couldn't help but laugh with you.

_and realized I love you_

_in the fall_

It took me a surprisingly long time to realize that I love you. We spent all that time together during summer, but I only realized how I felt about you that fall.

Both POV

_and then the cold came_

_the dark days_

_when fear crept into my mind_

That winter, fear crept into my mind. Maybe it was the lack of sunlight, people say that it does strange things to people, or maybe it was all the fighting, but that winter fear came. I began to doubt how you really felt about me, and maybe that was why I let you go.

Kitty POV

_you gave me all your love_

_and all I gave you was good-bye_

You did everything to show you loved me, you even tried to join the X-Men, but instead of doing the same for you, I called you a hood.

_so this is me swallowin' my pride_

_standin' in front of you_

_sayin' I'm sorry for that night_

There you are now, standing by your locker, all alone. Sighing, I decide its time to apologize, and I take a deep breath and start to walk up to you.

_and I go back to December all the time_

_I miss your tan skin_

_your sweet smile_

_so good to me_

_so right_

_and how you geld me arms that September night_

_the first time you ever saw me cry_

_maybe this is wishful thinkin'_

_probably mindless dreamin'_

_if we loved again_

_I swear I'd love you right_

"Hey Lance," I say, "Look, I don't, like, really know how to say this, but I, like, really miss you. So, like, maybe this is optimistic of me, but I was, like, wondering if you'd forgive me for what I said."

_I'd go back in time and change it_

_but I can't_

_so if the chain is on your door_

_I understand_

He looks at me as though I'm joking, so I say, "Look Lance. I really didn't, like, mean what I said that night. I was just, like, mad at you for trying to disrupt the assembly. I, like, understand if you don't forgive me, but I, like hope you'll give us a second chance."

Lance POV

_but this is me swallowing my pride_

_standin' in front of you_

_sayin' I'm sorry for that night_

_and I go back to December_

I sigh and rake my fingers through me hair, "I'm sorry too. I didn't really mean what I said either. I was having a bad day that day, and I just snapped. Forgive me?"

_It turns out freedom ain't nothin' but missin' you_

_wishin' that I realized_

_what I had_

_when you were mine_

_I go back to December_

_turn around_

_and make it alright_

_I go back to December_

_turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_

_all the time_

She smiles and kisses me on the lips, short and sweet, then says, "I'll forgive you if you forgive me." I smile and kiss her back in reply, deeper and more passionate this time. I'd forgotten how much I really missed her.


End file.
